


Gender

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Demon, Fluff, Gen, Gender, Gender Identity, Hell, Reader Insert, gender fluid, gender queer, gender questioning, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You ask Crowley about gender identity.





	Gender

“Crowley?”

“Yes, Love?”

The fabric of your shirt was suddenly very interesting. There was a loose string that you kept on repeatedly twirling around your finger. You were nervous, but you really had no real reason to be.

“What’s wrong, [Y/N]?” Crowley rolled his head to look over at you. His beautiful, yellow eyes weren’t obscured by his sunglasses, so you could see everything that he was thinking.

You took a deep breath to try and silence your nerves. “How…How do you know what gender you identify with?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at you while gathering his own thoughts. “Well, I suppose it’s more of an internal thing. Some days I feel masculine, some days I feel feminine, some days I don’t really feel either. Or it’s a mixture of both. Why?”

“I…” you paused and felt a lump build up in your throat. Suddenly, words couldn’t escape and were trapped inside of you.

Crowley reached a hand out towards you and placed it on your leg. “Have you been questioning what gender you are?”

There was fear in your eyes as you looked at Crowley. He gave you a comforting smile before you nodded your head.

“Take all the time you need to figure it out,” Crowley told you. “Let me know what I can do to make you feel more comfortable, alright? I’ll be here for you, no matter what you figure out.”

“Thank you, Crowley.” You gave him a weak smile.

Crowley opened his arms up. “Come here.” Nodding, you moved over on the couch so you were comfortable in his arms. You rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. “What are you feeling right now?”

You hummed while thinking. “I was feeling masculine a couple of days ago, but I think I’m feeling more feminine today.”

“Do you want me to use she her pronouns?”

You nodded your head and started to play with the silver fabric draped around Crowley's neck. “Please.”

“Will do.” Crowley leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of your head. “Let me know if it changes, alright?”


End file.
